Administrative Guidelines and Regulations
Here at the Wasteland Survival Guide, we require the best of the best for our admins. These folk monitor our users and ensure that they don't encounter trouble from others or bring trouble to the Guide. For this to be done, they are ever strong, cunning, and devoted to the preservation and expanse of the wiki and will rest at nothing to ensure that it remains a, or the closest thing to a, perfect wiki. However, at many wikis, a solid problem is the lack of rules reguarding an admin or a bureaucrat. Essentially, these people are given complete power over the wiki and have no repercussions or penalties for misusing their power. To avoid this, the Wasteland Survival Guide has certain rules, regulations, and codes for those of the admin and bureaucrat rank, ensuring that they do not violate the ways of the wiki and abuse their power. This is presented in a form of a constitution, and here it is. Preamble I at the Wasteland Survival Guide swear not to abuse my powers in any way. I swear to use my powers as an admin in a contributing and proper manner to better improve the Guide in the image of perfection rather than my own personal taste. I swear to uphold the rules set before me, and to use them as a basis for my actions rather than going on intuition and blind rage. I promise to control the users of the Guide without lowering to acts of terror, bribery, violation of rules, or changing the goal of the wiki. I promise not to force any user, regardless of rank or position, to do anything I crave, but rather I will work with the community and my fellow admins to get work done. However, I will also be able to work on my own, as an individual and as an admin, and with my placement at this rank you will see an increase in quality on the site. The Four Necessary Actions of an Admin Every admin must prove they are worth the position they hold. In order for this to be achieved, they must make sure that they carry out four actions during their term(s), allowing the Guide to prosper and grow. These actions are: Monitoring Every admin must monitor the wiki and ensure that it isn't violated in any way. They can choose to monitor only a single area, or monitor it as a whole, or monitor on a time-based period. However, at some point they must be on guard to prevent vandalizations at the wiki. Corrections Every admin must work to ensure that every page meets a high enough standard to be presentable on the Vault. If a page is worthless, they will either A) Delete it, or B) Add to it, or find those who wish to add to it and let them know it is open. They must make sure that all pages are of high quality and are ready to be viewed by the public. Regulating Users Many users will violate the rules or make hateful comments to others, bringing harm to the Guide. An admin must make sure that they can maintain the users through monitoring them and warning them when they get out of hand. When they violate a rule or conduct, the admin should, quite simply, warn or ban them straight off of the dot. Check Wasteland Survival Guide Guidelines for lists of violations and repercussions for said actions if you are unsure of how to deal with certain situations. Standing as a Superior Let's get this quite straight and out into the open: an admin is valued, and always will be valued, higher than a standard user. This means that if a user is in an arguement with an admin, they are automatically considered the villain in the given situation. Admins have proven their devotion to the Guide as well as their quality of performance, and quite simply they are worth more than standard users. However, there are certain things an admin must understand. In a general election, voting rights are the same. Meaning one person equates to one vote. Every admin, high admin, and bureaucrat has the same say as every standard user. However, in special elections, such as the placement of bureaucrats and regulations of the administration and the wiki, these can only be voted upon ''by admins. ''No one else, meaning standard users, can vote, and if they attempt to violate the issue in some manner, they will be warned and their actions removed. More of this will be shown on the Guidelines section of the wiki. Rules Regarding Admins Many people believe that admins have no guidelines or rules surrounding them. However, this is all too present at the Wasteland Survival Guide. We have yearly elections for standard admins, true, but an admin can also be removed ''without election ''should they violate the rules set before them for the Guide or for admins. Essentially, admins may have more power, but they also have more laws controling them. Abusing Position Let's say that an admin is a radical Interplayer, meaning they despise that Bethesda has the Fallout franchise and wish for it to return to Interplay. Now let's say that a user is a Bethesdist, who likes that Bethesda has the Fallout franchise. Let's say this user makes a post on a blog or on a forum saying, "We all know that Bethesda is a billion times better than Interplay." This, being an opinion not surrounded by hate speech or negativity, is not a violation of rules. Now let's say the admin bans the user. This is a ''massive ''violation and will result in A) A ban/warning on the admin, and/or B) The removal of the admin from their slotted position. But how can one know when they are abusing their power to a more extreme extent? Well, generally a high admin or a bureaucrat will step in and question the admin for their ban (if the ban was done by a high admin, it will be a bureaucrat). If the ban was done out of the blue, and for no good reason, then they will be judged by how much they have contributed versus how much harm they have done. If they are on an equal basis, meaning let's say that they have issued hate for others in speech but have also fixed thousands of pages extensively, then it will either be a slight-to-average ban time, or a strong warning, meaning should they do it again they will face stern consequences. If it is only regarding the one occurence, then a warning will be issued but no ban will take place. However, if it is shown that either the admin has done more harm than good or no good at all, then the immediate action of banning them will take place, time amount based upon how harsh of an action they made was, and then the high admins (unless the violator was a high admin) and the bureaucrats will discuss on whether or not to remove them of the position. If they decide to, then the position will be stripped and they will be placed back into the ranks of standard users. If an admin essentially abuses their powers to the point of issuing out warnings, bans, and deletion of contribution merely out of petty rage or bigotry, they will face consequences. For every ban or deletion there must be a solid, well rooted reason, otherwise it may be questioned and penalties will occur. The misuse of power falls into several categories: *Terror. If one bans, issues warnings, or deletes pages merely because of a desire to do so, they are violating a rule. *Bribery. If an admins exchange voting rights, meaning they say, "I'll vote for your issue if you vote for mine," they are technically violating a rule. However, an agreement can be made to help each other out, much like an entente, but if is made public or harms anyone in anyway, then there can be penalties. *Extortion. If an admin seizes what belongs to another user by force, or forces them to do things they do not desire, then it is a major crime and the admin will be punished. *Manipulation. If an admin changes pages, goals, guides, or rules without consent, then they will be punished. Absence of Presence This rule essentially means if you are gone too long you may lose your position. If you are gone for a few weeks, there will be no consequence, but if you are gone for months, your position may be lowered and you may be penatalized. This isn't out of rage or hate, it is out of necessity. Why have users who do not use their power in power? However, this rule also applies to the reelections every year. If a user has not been very present, or has not given much to the Guide, then they may not be reelected. This is to make sure that all admins are of top quality and devotion, not just those who edited a large number of pages. Category:Community